User blog:Chocolatekittens/Isaac, the Final Hope
Isaac, the Final Hope is a custom champion in League of Legends. Abilities Isaac does not use mana as a resource. Instead, he uses a secondary resource called Willpower. Isaac gains 1 Willpower by killing a minion or dealing damage to an enemy champion, with a maximum Willpower of 100. When Isaac has at least 50 Willpower, his next ability consumes 50 and has an additional effect. point of armor, magic resistance, and health regeneration per five seconds for every point of Willpower he has stored.}} | }} | description2 = Isaac's tether deals more physical damage upon expiring, and blinds the target for the duration of the tether along with the silence. | leveling2 = | cooldown = 20/18.5/17/15.5/14 | range = 500 | cost = 10 | costtype = Willpower}} | similarly with all single target spells and abilities with full effect. * Spell shield will block application of Inevitable Demise, but will not negate any of the effects if it is already attached. * Inevitable Demise will not damage , but the silence and possible blind are negated. }} }} | description2 = Isaac doubles the armor and magic resist from his passive and gains an absorption shield for 4 seconds. Additionally, receiving from or dealing damage to an enemy champion applies grievous wounds for 2 seconds, refreshing the duration for every instance. | leveling2 = | cooldown = 10 | cost = 10 | costtype = Willpower}} | applied to them for 2 seconds. }} }} | description2 = The draining effect deals twice as much damage over 5 seconds, and heals for 75% of the damage dealt, before reductions. | leveling2 = | cooldown = 20/18/16/14/12 | range = 500 | cost = 10 | costtype = Willpower}} | similarly with all damage over time spells and abilities with full spell vamp and diminished Rylai's effect. * Dark Thoughts does not pop spell shield. * Dark Thoughts will damage * Dark Thoughts can be removed with * Dark Thoughts does not proc }} }} | cooldown = 120/100/80}} | similarly with all area of effect spells and abilities with diminished spell vamp and Rylai's slow. * No Pain, No Fear pops spell shield. * No Pain, No Fear will damage }} }} Lore Isaac is a Darkin, an ancient race known for legendary warriors and incredible battle prowess. His high standards for life are reminiscent of those of his people, and thus he seeks out his remaining brethren, intent on slaying them and cleansing the name of the Darkin, for in his eyes, they have lost their way. Long ago, when the Darkin thrived in Valoran, Isaac was just one soldier in an army of many. However, when his race faced extinction against a brutal war with the brackern, he led what would soon be the final charge against them, leading himself and the Darkin's final reserves to battle. The Darkin fought hard, but unfortunately, the charge was unsuccessful, and by the first day's end, only six Darkin remained of the battalion. Merciful towards their sworn enemies, the brackern spared the six brave Darkin, promising to let them leave with their lives so long as they were to never cross the brackern again. All the Darkin were grateful for this offer; all except Isaac, who believed that if the Darkin were to fall, it should be in battle. However, his disagreement went unheard, and him and his remaining comrades were left to life on. Filled with rage towards this unwanted pity at the hands of his enemy, he decided to finish what he believed they should have. He lunged at his fellow Darkin, successfully killing one of his fellow soldiers and wounding another. As he pulled out his sword, the other four escaped, and he was left alone. Now Isaac roams all of Valoran, seeking his four lost brethren, hoping to claim their lives in the name of the Darkin and do right by his race. In his eyes, they have all lost their way, and he is their savior. Quotes ;Upon selection *Where there's a will, there's a way. ;Attacking *You are one of so many. *You will not be mourned. *So long I've fought. *Wield your weapon with dignity. *So many have lost their way. *Death approaches, slowly. *I will not spare you. *Death is a gift, life is torture. *You're on borrowed time. ;Movement *I miss my kind. *My name will be remembered. *The Darkin will be cleansed. *War truly reveals what is within. *I've waited so long. *I will be appeased. *Fight for what you believe. *Life is a game. *I'm fighting for me, not you. ;Taunt *Are you lost? Let me show you the way. *Sure you're headed in the right direction? ;Taunting *You've spared me no pain, brackern! ;Joke *Keep your friends close... and then kill them! *The enemy of my enemy is... about to die! ;Upon using No Pain, No Fear *You will not stop me. *Know my pain. ;Meeting first time in a match *You will meet your end, heretic. Build and Strategy Category:Custom champions